


Proxy Player

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: A what if scenario, Josh is still an ass when he's not around, Neku is OP, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: A game to create a god began. Its players, humans and enhanced humans. But what if one of these Players were different from the rest?





	Proxy Player

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/gifts).



> I was inspired a month ago by Seito and her flood of Tenkuu Shinpan one-shots and it is only now that I decide to post this fic. (Thank you for inspiring this!)

Neku woke up on an empty rooftop of an unknown city full of high rise buildings. With no memory of how he got there in the first place. Why did that sound familiar...

Neku sighed, and checked palm out of habit, muttering, "No timer, huh."

Then he checked his phone and immediately wanted to punch the person who left a message in his phone.

**My dear proxy,**

**By the time you read this, a game has begun to determine an administrator for the world. A god, you could say. However, the one controlling this game is human, and they've dragged too many living innocents into their game.** **I managed to leave you this message when I found out you were taken. I won't be able to reach you from the UG or RG other than this.** **I have no idea of the rules to this game. All I can do is give you the weapons needed to fight back.** **I've granted you the ability to use your pins as you see fit.**

**Do what it takes to survive, and come home alive.**

**From, Josh.**

"That ass," Neku muttered. Fishing out the Player Pin that was thankfully still in his pocket, he quickly scanned his surroundings, and flinched. Murderous thoughts. Desperate thoughts. Despairing thoughts. Insane thoughts. What was with this... dark atmosphere... Neku panted as he let go of the pin, the flood of dark thoughts flowing away.

The door of the roof access clanked open, and Neku sighed. He already scanned the enemy that was now approaching him, already understood what their directive was: Kill him, or drive him into despair that he would kill himself. That was not going to happen.

The Mask would barely register the lightning frying their body before they collapsed dead. A man who scanned the city would find a wild card had joined the fray. The Guardian Angels would be startled by a new directive, to avoid a young man for no reason at all despite him not being a human that was 'close to becoming god'. For certain Masks who witnessed the event, the boy was a threat, an unknown, someone whose abilities were outside the system, someone who was a wrench in plans.

Neku Sakuraba entered a game to create a god, backed by a being of divine nature. A Proxy Player had joined the fray, and things were about to change.

**Author's Note:**

> yes it is short.


End file.
